


Too Much Pepper

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [70]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bickering, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, M/M, Mischievous Spock, Party-Pooper Kirk, Ranting McCoy, Sexual Tension, Too Much Seasoning, pepper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 2 of 4 of "Too Much Seasoning"Spock and McCoy are bickering, and Kirk calls their bluff.





	Too Much Pepper

**Author's Note:**

> Esperata suggested that "Too Much Salt" sounded like the first of a four-part series of drabbles, and she was right. Thanks for the hint and plot bunnies.

“Hi, guys, want some company?” Kirk asked. He sat down beside Spock as Scotty sat beside McCoy.

“It isn’t a matter of wanting, Jim, it’s a matter of needing,” McCoy grumbled.

“Oh?” Kirk asked as he shot a glance at Scotty. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s the Vulcan! He’s being his usual obtuse self! He wants to put too much salt on his melon!”

Kirk saw the mischief in Spock’s eyes. “Well, just let him. Then he'd learn.”

Spock and McCoy both looked stunned, as if someone had spoiled their fun.

“Then he'd be whining around underfoot in sickbay complaining he's sick!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
